Los Angeles Holidays
by raienetta
Summary: OC and Loki meet a mutual friend after a day spent enjoying their holiday in LA. That's it, that's the story.


_You won't believe how hard it is to edit a reader insert to the point that it isn't a reader one shot but still flows as a story. If you want to read the original its on my tumblr (raienetta . tumblr . com)_

* * *

Loki slipped his hand into Alex's as the two of them leave the hotel for the busy Los Angeles streets. It is near midday, but the sun is not as bright as it usually is. Instead, the clouds which cover the sun make the sky a dull grey.

The two of them hadn't made plans to go anywhere specific and are just enjoying the scenery as they wander the streets. The day continued on like this. When it reached 1 o'clock, Alex and Loki decided to eat. They found a small café hidden on a modest side street.

A waiter sat them at a table and handed them two menus. He took their drink orders — a chai latte for Alex and a white chocolate mocha with almond milk for Loki (because he is special like that) — before he left.

The two of them looked at the menu. After a minute Loki looked up from his, "Anything special you would like, my love?" He asked.

"Whatever you get me is fine," Alex said. They always ended up sharing the dishes between them anyway. When the waiter came back, Loki ordered a smoked ham, cheese and tomato sandwich with sweet potato fries and asked for a side plate.

When it came, the two of them shared the sandwich and finished it off quickly.

After paying, they decided to head back to the hotel but halfway there Alex turned a corner and bumped into a woman who walked at an unnaturally fast pace. She ended up sitting on the street while Alex felt a bruise blooming on your arm where she hit.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex said, slipping the hand from Loki's, instead offering it to help the woman up. The woman took Alex's offered hand but said nothing as she walked off.

"Rude," Alex commented to Loki as they glared at her back.

"Would you like me to do something about that?" Loki purred, a protective yet deadly tone in his voice.

"Loki, no!" Alex exclaimed quietly, yet realised it was a lost cause when Loki rubbed his thumb over the bruise that had formed.

"She is but a mewling quim who should not have touched my love,"

"It's fine Loki, you know I bruise easy," Alex said, placing their hand back into each other and leading them down the street. As they walked, Alex notice that part of the sidewalk was blocked using police tape.

"Loki look!" Alex said excited, never one to walk away from a good crime scene, it is one of the reasons that Alex was so sought after at work. Alex knew, however, that the death and devastation that tend to surround such areas put Loki off, "Can we please look?"

"Only on the condition that we have some fun back at the hotel tonight. It has been far too long since last time,"

"Deal!" Alex said, already dragging him.

As Alex approached the police tape they noticed that while the scene was not as large as they originally thought, there were many witnesses being interviewed. Alex's eyes continued to scan the scene but after hearing "Alex!" being called said person's eyes snapped to that direction.

Stood there was someone who Alex never thought would be seen again. Especially on that side of the tape, without being arrested, of course.

"L-Lucifer?!" Alex stuttered as he approached. Loki tensed up as he saw the man devil that neared, his hand became unbearably cold before he dropped it. The blonde that Lucifer was standing next to also came over.

Lucifer smiled as he hugged Alex, "It's been so long, my dear!"

His smile was bright and genuine. His arms around Alex welcome but they lingered for a little too long for a friendly hug. Loki was visablly becoming increasingly jealous the more they interacted and eventually, he pushed his hand into the small space between them and pushed Alex back so that he stood in front.

"I would kindly appreciate you not to touch her," He said with a murderous glare.

Lucifer disregarded Loki as he chuckled, "I'm sorry who are you?"

Alex can sense Loki become agitated and to stop the oncoming fight, grabbed Loki's hand. The blonde woman realised this too as she warned him with a quick, "Lucifer"

"I know what I'm doing, Detective," He said as Alex used Loki's hand to pull him back.

Quickly Alex added, "Um... He's my boyfriend," trying to get the message across to Lucifer.

Lucifer now noticed their connected hands turned an inspecting eye to Loki as he held out his hand. Loki looked at it for a moment — probably deciding his best course of action, Alex thought — before he shook it.

The only reaction that Lucifer has to the near freezing temperature of Loki's hand was a raise of his brow. Loki, however, turned to Alex as if expecting to find something. He seemed to find his answer on Alex's face as he turned back to the devil and said with a slight tone of reverence, "Lucifer, Samael. The lord,"

"Laufeyson. The delegate," Lucifer greeted back before turning to Alex, "How about we all go for a drink?"

"That sounds great!" Alex said, at that point, it has been far too long since they had last spoke. The words, however, were quick to snap a response out of Loki as he stepped back from Lucifer.

"But," He 'continued' Alex's sentence, as he grabbed the other's hand and dragged Alex away, "Me and Alex have somewhere that we have to be,"

Alex yelled a farewell to Lucifer from over their shoulders, quickly following Loki down the street.


End file.
